Mello's Revenge
by IzumiIncarnate
Summary: January 20, 2010. Mello knows he is about to make the ultimate sacrifice. He can do this. Through his death, he can help bring Kira down. Oneshot.


AN: Okay, I know that once again I wrote an angst fest, but what can I say? I like them. So, I hope you guys enjoy, and please, please, please review!

January 20, 2010

Mello stayed where he kneeled in front of the Mother Mary in prayer. He tried to concentrate on his prayer at hand, but found that it was difficult to over the constant noise of Matt's games and the curses that inevitably were thrown at them. While Mello had long since gotten used to this side of Matt, he found that today it was harder for him to concentrate. He found it more difficult to stay focused, he was edgy and nervous. Mello kissed his rosary and rose from the floor, content with his prayer.

He looked over at Matt who was too involved in his game to notice. The blonde sighed, before turning his attention to the preparations that needed to be done.

Mello quietly cleaned his guns and put one in his boot, and one at the small of his back. As he cleaned his guns he soaked in the noise of metal on metal, the smell of the oil and gun powder. The feeling of the lifeless metal against his skin. He noticed just how much he had grown accustomed to those things, and how much they comforted him. He felt himself calming down as the weapons were put in their places. He felt his breathing regulate, and his need for chocolate dissipating. Whenever Mello was very nervous he ate chocolate, that Near rarely ever saw him without it. That albino freak gave Mello the spooks.

Mello did, however, indulge in one last piece of chocolate. He savored the taste of the melting solid in his mouth. Never had any chocolate tasted as good as this one, because Mello knew that this was the last one he would ever have. Mello knew because there was a good possibility that this day would be the day that he died.  
After the fire, Mello had realized just how childish he had become, and how careful he had to be now. He knew that Kira had his name, all thanks to his father having the shinigami eyes. He knew just who he was dealing with, and realized how this man could have defeated L. He understood that while it was childish, this was the only way to beat Near.

Mello knew what was going to happen to him, he wasn't stupid no matter what some people said. He knew that if he kidnapped Takeda, that she would inevitable kill him. Hopefully, if he was right, his death could prove once and for all who was Kira though. He knew that if the circumstances were right, Mikami would act on his own and try to protect Kira. In doing so, though, he would seal Kira's fate once and for all.

So, Mello knew that this was the day he was going to die.

But, for some reason, he was alright with that.

And that was because he would beat Near once and for all.

Even though Mello knew Near would ever think that he could think so far in advance, Mello had. Mello also knew that Near would understand that Mello was the one that sealed Kira's fate. And by doing so, Near would know that he had not defeated Kira on his own. Mello, would reign victorious.

Mello looked over at Matt and said curtly, "Time to go."

Matt jumped up quickly and said, "Let's rock n' roll mother fuckers!

Mello was worried about Matt. Mello knew that he was Matt's best friend and  
vice-versa. Matt was his second in command, and the guy Mello could always count on. Matt was extremely intelligent, but didn't apply himself, so he probably hadn't figured out that his best friend was about to sacrifice himself in order to beat his childhood nemesis.

He was worried how his friend would react to the news. After all, there was no reason for Matt to die, therefore no one would bother to kill him.

… It was one of the first times Mello had been wrong.

Mello looked at the corpse of his lifeless friend, and couldn't help but apologize. He had never wanted Matt to be tied into this at all. He wasn't supposed to die. This was between him and Near, and no one else should be caught in the crossfire, but unfortunately all things do not go as planned. He had questioned his plan after Matt died, wondered whether or not what he was planning would work, but decided to go with it. He didn't want Matt's death to be in vain. And besides, if he was going to die, he wanted it to be remembered, and he wanted it to be big. He wanted to be remembered some way, and figured this was the best route to go.

He drove around back roads in the large truck, wondering when Takeda would make her move. It would have to be sometime soon. He found that in the solitude, he finally had the chance to pray out loud.

"Mother Mary, I never thought things would go this way. I had always hoped to beat Near, but strictly on my own terms, and hopefully with my life. I know now that it can never be that way. I must confess that I am solely responsible for Matt's death and for that I am sorry. No, sorry is the wrong word. There is no word to describe the pain of killing your best friend. I do not ask for forgiveness. This is my way of paying my debt and letting my soul rest in peace. I think I'll be seeing you soon, Mary."

Mello's vision blurred as his chest blazed with pain. He tried his damndest not to crash the truck too badly, he couldn't have Takeda already dead; Kira had to kill her. He crashed into an old beaten up church. It was one of those buildings that had once had great faith, but over the years it had dwindled, but never fallen down. Mello found that it suited him well. As his last breath escaped, he whispered, "I win, Nate River."

... Angsty, right? But I warned you. Let me know what you think.


End file.
